Cops & Robbers
by IlovesMesomeGlee
Summary: Relationships take a fateful turn for three guys. Rated M. Blainofsky then eventually Kurtofsky. Rated M for M/M Dominant but passionate sex. Graphic Voilence. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. I don't own Glee.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi Everyone! :)**

**Ok First off, Thank you to everyone that has supported me. :)**

**I appreciate it. :)**

**And a VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU TO umbrella0326 for helping me with this. :)**

**You're awesome! :)**

**Guys, go leave him reviews and show your support! ×3 **

**On to the story. I've actually had a dream about this particular story on several occasions, so I took that as a sign to write it. **

**I also realized that I NEVER done a Blainofsky story before. And I ship them too. Lol! **

**Anyways, this starts out Blainofsky but eventual Kurtofsky. **

**I hope you all understand my reasoning for this. **

**In the future I'll solely write about Blainofsky. I promise. ;)**

**This is rated M for: Agressive but passionate M/M sex. Dominant. And VERY graphic violence in later chapters. If this makes you uncomfortable click out now. You have been warned.**

**Again mostly told through flashbacks because I realized I LOVE telling stories this way. Lol! **

**Anyways, Blaine and Dave are cops here. Everything is AU. Nothing that happened on the show happens here which means Kurt and Blaine were never together and don't know each other in this story. **

**Main characters not in any particular order: **

**Dave Karofsky **

**Blaine Anderson**

**Kurt Hummel**

**Santana Lopez**

**Mercedes Jones**

**Sam Evans**

**Mr. Will Shuester**

**Some other characters will make brief appearences. **

**Ok I think that's all I wanted to say. I hope you enjoy!ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

**Chapter 1**

"I just got done cleaning the frigging bathroom and _YOU_ want my undivided attention?" Blaine asked.

Dave grinned, following him into the living room. "Yeah. Just for a little while."

But Blaine turned around and looked at his boyfriend. "Dave. You _DO_ realize that I still have to wash my hands from cleaning the toilet and the sink and the bathtub and the floor vent and-"

"And I have to wash my hands from cleaning the garage." Then, Dave took a step forward. "But I can think of other things to do with my hands." He took another step forward.

"Nnh-uhh, big boy!" Blaine exclaimed, darting around him. "I'm washing my hands and you are too. And then," he disappeared down the hall, "we are going to look for new drapes."

"Drapes?!" Dave yelled.

"Yes!" There was the sound of running water and a few seconds of silence. "After I get done wiping my hands and you wash yours, we need new drapes for the living room. I'm sick of those ugly dark curtains. They remind me of our uniforms."

"You know I can barely hear you!" Dave boyishly exclaimed. "And when-!" Blaine just then entered the room. So Dave lowered his voice to normal volume. "And when you come back, drapes are the very, very, very, very, _VERY_ last thing on my mind."

"Well, too bad, Mr. Man." Blaine said with a smile. He handed Dave a thick JC Penney catalog and walked around him. "I'm going to measure the curtain rods and see if-"

Suddenly, Blaine heard a loud thump from behind him. He whirled around and saw that Dave threw the catalog on the floor. And when he looked back up at his boyfriend, Dave had a penetrating, predatory look in his eyes. Blaine swallowed.

"I…don't…. think…" Dave began, taking a sturdy step towards Blaine, "that…you…understand…"

Blaine strained to keep it together. Why was Dave so intense suddenly?

"Dave, don't-"

The bigger guy took another step forwards.

"Dave, we have to-"

Another step. Blaine was suddenly very uncomfortable.

"I mean it, Dave! We're going to look-"

Still another step. If Dave stuck his arms all the way out he could've touched him. But he didn't. Instead, he just stared at Blaine as if he was staring through him.

"Go ahead." Dave quietly dared. "Do something."

Blaine looked confused for a second until determination struck his mind. With a little annoyed sigh, Blaine went to move around him. But just as he did, Dave leaped like a tiger and grabbed him!

"Dave! Let me go!"

But the bigger cop just pulled him right to his body! _"NO. YOU'RE MINE."_

"D-Dave! We… Just let me…"

Dave leaned towards Blaine's lips. "I said, no. You're mine. And you'll do what I say."

"N-no, Dave. We have to…"

Lips were now only an inch away. And maddeningly Dave wouldn't connect! Blaine was steadfast in his pursuit of curtains (as well as control in this situation) and wriggled in Dave's grasp. But Dave held firm and it appeared Blaine wasn't going anywhere for quite a while.

"Let me go." Blaine abruptly ordered.

Dave said nothing. So the smaller cop fruitlessly struggled in his arms. It's not like it got him anywhere but he was insistent!

"I said, let me-!"

Dave crashed on Blaine's face! Blaine was immediately silenced by Dave's lips and neither guy could move. Or would move. Blaine stumbled a little at the sudden intrusion and Dave steadied him with his arm around Blaine's lower back. Dave's other hand held Blaine's head in a vice-like grip and the smaller cop moaned at the pressure.

Dave evilly laughed into the kiss. That sent Blaine into a fury!

Wildly, Blaine began to fight off the kiss and Dave did struggle to maintain control. Blaine had no choice but to fight dirty. He lifted his leg and sent it at high speed to Dave's foot. Dave yelped in pain and pulled back. And just as Blaine was about to say something smarmy, Dave threw him on the couch.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that one, Blaine."

Blaine didn't exactly feel fear but he didn't want Dave to think he was in complete control here.

"Oh yeah?" Blaine dared, sitting up on the couch. "And what are you-?"

Suddenly, Dave lifted his leg and practically stepped on Blaine's chest! Dave pushed him back to the couch and then fell on him, pushing his full weight on the smaller man.

"Dave! Get off me!"

"Fuck no." Dave growled. "And I do mean…_FUCK_ no."

Blaine squirmed on the edge of the couch and struggled to actually sit up. So Dave simply used the opportunity to scoop the smaller guy in his left arm and hoist Blaine to a reclined position. Dave lied on top of him, his lips nuzzling Blaine's neck. Blaine looked at the ceiling and didn't really see it. Instead, he began what would become another paroxysm of pleasure that painfully persisted.

"If I let you do this, Dave…" The bigger cop giggled at that. "Will you stop being so aggressive?"

Dave froze for just a second. Then, he smiled into another throat kiss. "Maybe…"

"You bastard."

Dave lowly laughed and bit Blaine's throat. A sharp intake of breath filled Blaine's lungs and he could no longer really think. Dave had a strong hold on his arms and he wanted to put his arms around his boyfriend. Dave had never been like this before and Blaine was confused. Thrilled. A little scared. Fascinated. And completely turned on.

"I can't take this anymore." Dave breathed. Just as Blaine as about to ask what, he found himself being lifted to a seated position. Dave took off Blaine's white t-shirt and let the smaller cop flop back on the sofa.

"That's better." Dave said. He stroked Blaine's chest and even found a new tickle spot, which made Blaine shift and giggle. Dave smiled.

"Oh," Dave softly said, "that is soooooo good to know."

"Dave…"

Blaine began extending his arms towards him, but Dave merely forced them back down.

"Don't you remember Blaine?" Dave asked, lowering his head closer to Blaine's lips. "I said, you're going to do what I say. And that's final. After all, you wouldn't want me to…" Dave grinned. "punish you."

Blaine's eyes widened at that. But Dave realized he might've gone too far too fast. So instead, he dropped his full weight on Blaine and heard his boyfriend gasp. And before Blaine could recover, Dave found that one special spot on Blaine's throat _AND_ that new ticklish area.

Oh how Blaine was hard to handle then! The smaller cop opened his mouth, closed his eyes, and wiggled under his hard weight like never before. Dave grew more insistent and his mouth and hands traveled all over Blaine's body. Blaine felt like a fish out of water, flopping fruitlessly under Dave Karofsky's now total and complete control.

Neither guy could think. Neither guy could talk. Neither guy could do anything other than experience pleasure, pain, pressure, and paroxysms of passion.

Both guys were erect. Their cocks pressed firmed against each other and Dave still wouldn't release Blaine's arms.

"Dave!" Blaine breathed. "Dave!"

Dave growled into another section of Blaine's throat and didn't answer. But Blaine was in some serious trouble.

"Dave! Please! Stop!"

Dave didn't. He intensified his actions on Blaine's neck and chest until he was almost in a frenzy! But Blaine's arms and whole body began to shake from oxygen deprivation.

"Goddammit! _STOP!"_

_THAT_ got Dave's attention and he immediately halted everything. He let go of Blaine's arms and hovered over him. Meanwhile, Blaine coughed and turned his head. Dave was instantly worried and watched over him, just barely a foot away. Blaine struggled to get air in his lungs and finally accomplished that. Within a few more seconds, Blaine could talk…

"I… I…" Blaine began. He coughed once more and then added, "I've…never experienced that…b-before. I just…I was overwhelmed." A deep breath and he looked up in his boyfriend's eyes again. "I think I'm OK now. I just-"

Dave suddenly started in again! Blaine's arms were pinned and his throat belonged to his boyfriend. Blaine protested both with his struggling voice and wriggling body but it honestly did him no good. After all, Dave was insistent. And if something else became seriously wrong, Dave would stop. He loved Blaine. He really did. And if he could take Blaine's breath away with his passion, why, that's music to a man's ears.

Blaine gave up. He stopped fighting and Dave gripped Blaine's arms harder in triumph. He pushed his erection down on Blaine and heard the intake of air that he wanted. Then, Dave pulled back…and pushed again. And again. And again. Within seconds, Dave was pumping his body on top of Blaine's and he wasn't stopping anytime soon. Groans and moans became insistent whines and Dave suddenly sat up.

Dave was panting and he slowly released Blaine's arms. He stared down at his motionless boyfriend, arms still extended helplessly. Blaine's eyes were glossed staring at nothing in particular until he finally, slowly blinked and looked at Dave.

_GOD, HE'S SO FUCKING HOT_, Dave thought.

"Take off your pants." Dave growled. He motioned to the floor and stood over him. "And then lift your legs up."

Blaine didn't exactly blink. He just didn't expect the bluntness in Dave's statement or his own vulnerability. And rational thought was the furthest thing from his mind. Blaine didn't even fully realize he was unbuttoning his jeans and slipping off his tighty-whities. When his clothes were gone, Dave stared at the muscular thighs, the erect cock, the legs that seemed like they couldn't move. He then looked back into Blaine's eyes and noticed the smaller guy wasn't moving.

"And…?" Dave asked.

This time, Blaine couldn't take his eyes away. Dutifully, he pulled his feet close to his rear end and stopped. Dave narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. Blaine instantly got the message and with a deep breath, he slowly, slowly raised his feet in the air. When he was done, Dave hid a swoon. There before him was his boyfriend, completely under his control and Blaine stared at him expectantly. In a swift move, Dave ripped his button down shirt open. Blaine gasped, seeing Dave's huge pecs and bear-like belly. Barely another moment passed before Dave pulled his jeans off and with surprising speed, was completely naked standing before him.

Blaine stared at Dave's thick, full cock. Blaine's breathing became even more haphazard and his legs bobbed with anticipation. Dave watched everything like a hunter and knew his prize was there waiting for him. He was surprised he could hold off this long.

After two quick spits on his cock, he started to slowly stroke it. Blaine stared at it, open mouthed. He thought Dave would thrust it into his mouth, yet little did he know that that never entered Dave's mind. Instead, Dave dropped his right knee on the couch, beside Blaine's upturned feet. Then, he motioned to Blaine and got in position.

Blaine closed his eyes.

The weight shifted a little on the couch.

Blaine took a breath.

Exhaled.

Inhaled.

Exhaled…

And then, the two cops fell into that first intense moment of pleasure and pain that all gay men feel when they're together. Blaine closed his eyes and quickly, Dave did too. Dave pushed all the way to the base and Blaine moaned for the first time. Letting Blaine's muscles relax, he used his time to hold Blaine's ribs. The boy shook a little in Dave's grasp and involuntarily, Blaine scooted back a little.

"Where are you goin'?" Dave softly asked. He gripped harder along Blaine's rib cage and swiftly pulled him back. The sudden movement made Blaine gasp out loud and all too soon, Dave slowly started pumping.

"Ohhhhh Daaaaaave…."

That was all it took. Dave went wild! He thrusted his hips eagerly on his boyfriend and Blaine's head flopped from side to side. Blaine wanted to clasp his hands around Dave but subconsciously knew if he did, Dave would slam his arms back to the couch. No more thoughts filled their heads then. Dave just pumped up and down and up and down and Blaine's pants soon became little screams.

Dave leaned forward, clasping Blaine's ribs even tighter. Then, he abruptly released them and put his hands back on Blaine's arms, holding him down. Blaine watched Dave's bulky form riding him and his own legs bounced on Dave's sides. The little screams were intensified and when Dave pumped even faster, Blaine completely lost it. Full throated screams escaped his recently-kissed throat and Dave couldn't hold out much longer. They fell into each other even further and couldn't even hear a cellphone that was ringing.

"Oh my God, Dave! Do it! Please do it!"

Dave's grunted like a caveman. "Shut up. Don't move. You're_ MINE._"

Blaine did as he was told. Dave was now practically vibrating on top of him as Blaine couldn't even say anything anymore. The passion flowed even further and that's when Dave felt his balls tighten. Nobody heard the voicemail sound on that damn cellphone.

Dave panted even more and Blaine realized what was coming. Dave lifted his head near Blaine's ear and pumped and pumped and pumped. Blaine couldn't hold back his arms anymore and thrust them around Dave's back.

And without warning, Dave roared into Blaine's ear. The moment had come. Dave released into Blaine, his own pants and screams filling the room as much as Blaine was filled. But the brute wouldn't slow down! Blaine was baffled and didn't want it to stop but knew it soon would. But _AGAIN_, Dave kept pumping and releasing into his boyfriend! Blaine couldn't control himself and let Dave do what he wanted.

Seconds passed. Dave finally began to slow down, his breathing erratic and frantic. Blaine held on to Dave's back tightly and didn't want him to pull out. And then, Dave stilled his body and rested it on top of the shivering form of what was once Police Officer Blaine Anderson.

Blaine tried to let his legs relax but Dave instantly stopped him. He forcefully gripped Blaine's legs back up just as he pulled out of him. A soft gasp escaped their mouths and Dave turned to face him. Blaine went for a kiss but Dave pulled his head back.

Between pants, Dave said, "I… I am sooooo not done with you."

Before Blaine could even react, Dave scooped Blaine up in his arms, legs still extended on Dave's sides. Blaine held onto Dave's neck and was carried through the house. Blaine let his head fall on Dave's shoulder and completely gave into Dave's arms. They loved the feel of each other as Dave emerged into a room that was completely dark. Dave extended his left hand a little and flipped on the lightswitch.

The bathroom! Blaine knew where he was and didn't care. He stared up at Dave, who's fiery intensity never left his face. He carefully deposited Blaine on the recently-cleaned counter and held Blaine's legs up. But Blaine no longer cared about decorum! He shoved the bottles of cleaning products, soaps, shaving creams, and other nonsense to the floor and scooted his rear end closer to the counter's edge. Dave gripped a bottle of water-based gel and stroked his cock. And when their eyes met again, Dave entered Blaine.

There it was again. That deep-throated, closed eyes, sharp inhaled, fury of passion. But this time, with Blaine fully relaxed, Dave started in again. Blaine had to hang on to the counter's edge. His head bounced on the mirror from time to time and he turned to see it. From reverse and upside down, he watched his boyfriend pumping into him over and over and found he couldn't take his eyes off it. Dave looked in the mirror and their eyes met. Their eyes were still glossed and mouths couldn't close. Over and over and over they made love in the most uncomfortable of places. And nobody cared about cleanliness, cell phones, taxes, or the price of tea in China. They weren't just making love. They were fucking. In the bathroom. Like two naughty boys should.

Dave watched his cock go in and out of Blaine. And Blaine watched Dave's body thrusting over and over. And over and over. Moans once again became screams and Dave went faster. Blaine's feet bounced in the air until he rested them on Dave's shoulders. Plants firmly in place, Dave went wild again and Blaine no longer cared that his head hit against the mirror. He simply fell into the sensation of being entered. And he couldn't think about anything else.

Dave couldn't either. He watched the pure pleasure on his boyfriend and could feel how it exhilarated him. He wanted and didn't want his balls to tighten but inevitably they would. But still, they were in their bathroom rocking their bodies as they wanted and thoughts all but vanished.

But something curious was happening to Blaine.

As Dave pumped, a new, slightly painful sensation happened that he never experienced before. It brought out a scream when Dave would fully thrust and it happened every single, damn, fucking time! It rocked Blaine's body and Dave just watched him. Every full contact with Blaine sent an eruption of pleasure throughout the smaller boy's body and he couldn't control it! Dave felt it too and increased his pumping. But Blaine was falling into his own abyss of passion and pleasure and when it happened, he didn't even fully realize it.

Blaine screamed. He screamed and screamed and screamed. Dave pumped even harder. Blaine couldn't control himself and without touching his own cock, it began to spurt out semen.

Blaine couldn't breathe. He tried but couldn't. Then he could and roared. Then silence. Then screams! He watched Dave's cock going in and out and his own cock coming. It went on and on and when Dave saw Blaine's orgasm, he too exploded! The boys filled the room with masculine, utterly indecipherable words that seemed to repeat and make no sense and repeat again.

Silence. Well, not exactly. The boys were still breathing very hard. Dave's grip on Blaine's legs relaxed but he let them rest on his shoulders. But Blaine was barely conscious. Eyelids lowered from desire and release, he just lied there on the counter. His back could've hurt. He could have marks from the counter on his lower back. His neck could be injured from the awkward angle. But instead, he just sat there, unable and unwilling to move. Dave watched him, that natural protectiveness taking over.

"Blaine?" Dave breathlessly asked.

Blaine turned his eyes to look at him and said nothing.

"Are…" Dave cleared his throat. "Are you OK?"

Blaine stared for a moment longer and then blinked. He still said nothing and tried to sit up. He didn't get very far. He let his legs fall off Dave and that was a bad move. Blaine instantly lost his balance and had to reach for the toilet seat for balance. Dave helped him as he pulled himself off the counter.

Of course, that was a mistake too. His legs were wobbly and he was unprepared for that. He gripped the counter behind him for balance and Dave stared at him, confusion all over his face.

"Are you OK?" Dave asked.

Blaine looked up at him, still a little breathless, and nodded.

"C'mon. Lie down, Blaine."

Without thinking, Blaine let himself be guided out of the bathroom and around the corner to the bedroom. Blaine could barely function and his legs acted like he consumed ten shots of bourbon. Dave helped here and there, but secretly admired that Blaine pretty much got to the bed on his own. But once he arrived, Blaine flopped on the bed and Dave then did help him with a sheet to cover his body.

Dave then fell in beside him. And just as he got situated beside him, he saw that Blaine had already fallen asleep. A wry thought filled Dave's brain then….

_I FUCKED HIM TO SLEEP._

He chuckled at his own joke but soon stopped. Instead he watched his boyfriend breathing in a deep pattern that calmed him. Dave brushed a few strands of Blaine's hair away from his eyes and soon became drowsy himself. It wouldn't take him very long to match Blaine's sleeping form and Dave nestled his head on the pillow. He didn't take his eyes off Blaine though. And just as sleep entered his conscious body, one thought coursed through his mind…

_I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW._

.

"Oh shit!"

Blaine's eyes snapped open. The voice of alarm came from the living room and Blaine quickly sat up, instantly regretting it. His body was sore all over and he was sure he had bruises along his hips, thighs, buttocks, ribs, hell even his throat. But those are always the right kind of bruises to have and he shoved that funny thought down as he did his best to hobble out of the bedroom. Completely naked, he found Dave in the living room, who was also naked. Dave was looking at a cellphone. When he looked up at Blaine, he started laughing!

"Wh-what?" Blaine asked, still shaken a little from sleep and before.

Dave smiled up at him. "Your hair."

"Shut up. You did it."

Dave chuckled and then went a little serious. "Yeah well, I'm just lucky you're in my life. With bedhead, bad posture, and sleep in your eyes, you're still the hottest fucking guy I've ever met."

Blaine blinked. "Well, thanks…I think."

Dave grinned and looked back at the cellphone. His smile faded.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, stepping closer to his boyfriend.

Dave held the phone up. "Duty calls."

Blaine groaned. "Now? Really?"

Dave sighed. "Yeah. We gotta get to the station house. It's funny, though…"

"What?" Blaine asked with a slight yawn.

Dave boyishly grinned. "Somehow, I forgot that we had to work today."

Blaine smiled back. "Yeah, I did too."

"It's too bad too." Dave said, standing up. His hands started to involuntarily go towards Blaine's hips but he stopped himself.

"What?"

Dave produced an even wider smile and said, "I_ STILL_ wasn't done with you."

"Shut up." Blaine said. He turned, headed towards the bathroom, and ignored Dave's laughter.

"I get the shower first."

"Yes, sir!"

Blaine called out over his shoulder. "That's right. _I'M _in charge now. And we're _STILL_ ordering new curtains!"

Blaine slammed the door. Dave fell further in love. And two cops realized that they were going to be late for work.

**.**

**AN: So, how was that?**

**As for the next chapter... It MIGHT be posted sooner than you think? ;)**

**I've worked SO hard on this. So thank you to anyone who gives this a chance. :) **

**Until next time... Have a great day.-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi Everyone. **

**Thank you to everyone who supports me. :)**

**OK, on to the story, as the description says there is a MAJOR character death and this is the chapter. Rated M for graphic voilence. This was REALLY hard to write because I LOVE all the characters involved in this story. This story isn't "ANTI" anyone. As I said I respect and love ALL characters **

**So if this offends you click out now. You've been warned. **

**Anyways, thank you to those who have reviewed and supported all my other stories. :)**

**I hope this ok. **

**Thank you for reading.-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEXx3**

**Chapter 2**

"Did you get them?"

Blaine sighed as he opened the patrol car door. "_YES_, I got them."

Dave boyishly clapped his hands just as Blaine sat down in the passenger seat. "Yaaay!"

"Oh shut up."

Dave giggled as he took the Burger King onion rings in his greedy hand. Blaine set aside his tiny burger and fries and handed Dave his enormous, all-meat sandwich. Blaine's nose scrunched up.

"That's gonna give you a heart attack, Dave."

Dave grinned and took an enormous bite. "But what a way to go!"

Blaine shook his head, setting their Cokes in the holders between them. After a few bites of fast food were secured in their bellies, Blaine turned to him.

"What's on the scanner?"

Dave peered at the screen and then back to his food. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yup. Nothing."

Blaine shrugged. "Seems strange."

Dave swallowed. "Why?"

Blaine took a sip of his Coke. "Well, it's near midnight and you'd think there'd be something. Domestic violence, barfight, petty theft, vandalism… But, nothing. It's odd."

"I like it!" Dave enthusiastically said. "That means I get more time with my food."

"Annnnnnd?"

Dave rolled his eyes. "And with you…I suppose."

"You sup_POSE_?!"

"Well, yeah. I mean… Well, I like working with you." Then he sighed. "We don't get to do this very often."

"That might be a good thing." Blaine said, nibbling a French fry.

"Why?"

"Well, I've heard that people who work _AND_ live together often aren't as happy as other couples."

Dave came to a complete halt. "I'd never get tired of you."

Blaine almost rolled his eyes. "Dave, don't you remember what happened earlier today?"

Dave evilly grinned. "Of course I do."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oooookay. Then, what?"

Blaine shifted in his seat and set his fries on the console. "The curtains."

"Yeah? What about them?"

Blaine looked clearly uncomfortable for a few seconds. Dave consumed the rest of his Whopper and didn't pay too much attention to his partner. But after silence was the only response, Dave placed his full attention to his boyfriend.

"Blaine? What's wrong?"

Blaine sighed. "Well… Curtains are important. Even designers say so and I think the late Alexander McQueen would have loved the ones I wanted."

Dave blinked. "Oooookay, but that-"

"And when you can't agree on anything as simple as _CURTAINS_, what can you agree on?"

Dave blinked twice. "You're kidding me, right?" Blaine said nothing. "Look Blaine, you could hang up corrugated cardboard for all I care. I don't care about curtains."

"But you should!"

Dave wiped his face with a paper napkin. "Alright. What's going on?"

Blaine gulped his Coke, a delaying tactic that proved to be way too short. "I just… I feel…"

Blaine's head dropped. Dave realized something else was happening here and did what he knew to do – he placed his hand in Blaine's. They sat there for a hot minute, soaking up greasy food, noisy teenagers at the nearby Burger King, and police jargon on the scanner. Out of habit, Dave checked the screen and didn't see any activity. So, they had plenty of time. But still, Blaine wasn't talking and they could get interrupted at any time. So, Dave took the bull by the horns.

"I only mean," Dave quietly began, "that whatever you want for our house is OK with me. Just as long…" he scratched his full jaw, "just as long as I'm there with you."

"And I'm afraid," Blaine suddenly began, "that if I'm around you too much, you'll get sick of me."

Dave's eyes widended. "Y-you're kidding me, right?" Blaine looked morose. "You aren't kidding me. Look Blaine, I love you. I want to be with you as much as I can. I mean, look at us now! We're chowing down on unhealthy food in my cruiser and I'm happy!"

Blaine looked up, eyes slightly glossy. "You are?"

"Hell yeah, I am! In fact…" He looked away for a second and then a wry grin spread on his face.

Blaine cautiously looked at him (as well as deftly seeing that nothing was on the police screen). "David, what are you thinking?"

Dave glanced at him sideways and then fished around his food. Blaine was dumbfounded and just watched the show. But quite suddenly, Dave emerged with an enormous onion ring. But something was wrong with it and he dropped it back in the box. He fished around again and found an even bigger one and grinned like a five-year old. He wiped his greasy hands on his uniform and turned to Blaine, who had a silly expression on his own face.

Dave smiled, took a breath, and said, "Five to four."

Blaine was baffled. "Huh?"

"Five to four!"

"Wha….?"

Dave grinned harder. "Five to four! That was the vote in the Supreme Court. Remember?"

Blaine just looked at him, looked away for a second, and then his eyes went wide. "Da-David, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking…are you?"

"Uh huh!"

Then, Dave wiggled closer and held the onion ring up. "Blaine Anderson, this onion ring is the only ring I have on me right now, but thanks to the Supreme Court, we can be together and I can prove to you how much I love you. I don't want to worry about anything else right now. Only US. And I know that if you'll let me, I'll be the best husband in the world."

Dave extended his finger and placed the onion ring around it. Meanwhile, Blaine didn't quite know how to react. A spatter of jargon on the police scanner didn't seem to matter since it didn't involve them. Instead, Blaine just watched this incredibly goofy guy smiling at him with an onion ring over his index finger.

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked.

Dave's face fell. "Yeah. I am. Absolutely."

Blaine grew serious as well, despite the silliness of what he was about to do. So, without a further delay, Blaine slipped his finger into the onion ring, right beside Dave's. They were equal partners and this odd way of showing it was endearing.

"I have to admit," Blaine softly said, "that this isn't quite the proposal I was looking for, but there's something about this that's soooo…"

Dave leaned forward. "What?"

Blaine did too. "It's just soooo…" Breaths mingled, lips drew closer. "It's…so sweet."

_"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU'RE MINE!"_

Dave and Blaine flipped their heads towards the restaurant just as chatter came from the police scanner. "Unit 529, shooter at Burger King, Route 117, armed and dangerous." The cops leapt into action and neither knew where the onion ring went. Instead, they secured their belts, put their caps on, and marched into the fast food restaurant.

Chaos, chaos, chaos. Customers ducked under seats, employees hid as best they could, the manager was still on the phone with the 9-1-1 operator, and standing there in the lobby was a terrified teenage girl.

A gun was held to her head. The gunman had a wild look in his eyes and he completely ignored her fear. And tears. The officers slowly approached them, hands on their pieces just in case…

"Fuck off, pigs!" He roared.

"What's your name, son?" Dave asked.

"Fuck off!"

"Please, buddy." Blaine intervened. "Look at her. She's terrified."

"She fucking should be!"

Blaine glanced at her and yes, she was clearly shaken, but she was not injured. Dave's eyes never left the gunman's.

"What's your name, buddy?" Blaine asked.

"Fuck off! I ain't yo' buddy!"

"Alright then. What's your name?"

The gunman ignored them and turned his attention to her. "Did you fucking call the pigs, Tara? _DID YOU?!_" He pushed the barrel of the gun on her temple. And then, he pressed harder. She squealed from the pain, three tears suddenly coursing down her face.

"Sir!" Dave said. "Drop the gun. It'll only get worse for you if you don't."

"How can it be any fucking worse?!" Then he once again turned his attention to Tara. "And you would leave me? When I needed you the most? HUH?! You fucking selfish, spoiled, do-goody, good-for-nuthin' _BITCH_!"

Suddenly Blaine was only a few feet away from them. "Please, sir-"

_"BACK THE FUCK UP, PIG!"_

Blaine froze and Dave kept his eye on him.

Tara was now visibly shaking and probably couldn't speak. Patrons and employees were invisible to Dave and Blaine. The cops had their sole focus on the threat and nothing was being accomplished.

"What did she do to you?" Blaine suddenly asked.

The gunman peered at Blaine and didn't like talking to him. He glanced at Dave.

"Yeah." Dave suddenly said. "What's going on here? You've got a lot of people scared right now."

_"THEY SHOULD BE!"_

"Why?" Blaine asked. "What did everybody here do? You can't be happy right now and you're in a lot of trouble. But did everybody here mess with you?" He took a slow, careful step forward, then he exhaled. "People here just want to eat and leave. And look at Tara. _LOOK_ at her." The gunman finally did. "That's terror, sir. Look at how afraid she is."

The gunman tightened his grip and threateningly said, "She should be."

Blaine took another step towards them and neither Tara or the gunman said anything. Dave rounded them the other way and within a few seconds, they surrounded the young couple.

"Please, sir." Blaine persisted. "Why does she deserve to die like this?"

"Because I love her."

"You love her?" Blaine asked. "And you have a gun to her head at a Burger King?"

"I love her!" He insisted. "And then one day, she left me."

Tara blinked more tears and finally said, "Y-you ma-made my life…miserable."

"Oh, you're just being stubborn!"

Blaine intervened. "Well, she just wants to live. Like you, sir. And we all want to be happy in our own ways." Dave glanced at Blaine and then back on the perp. "And Tara? Let's not talk about this right now. Let's talk about your family. Is there anything you'd like to say to them right now, if you could?"

_CLEVER_, Dave thought. He knew what Blaine was up to. He was trying to get the gunman to see that Tara is a human and not an obsessive object. Still though, the gunman had the clear advantage here and Dave put the palm of his hand on his gun.

"I have a twin sister." Tara softly said.

"Is that so?" Blaine asked.

"Y-yeah… She's pregnant. I just hope…"

Blaine took a slow step towards her just as Dave did behind them…

"You just hope what?" Blaine asked.

"I just hope," Tara softly added, "that when I'm dead, my sister will name the baby after me. And that my new niece will have a guardian angel. Oh! And tell my mom and dad that I love them and will watch over them."

Blaine and Dave had seen quite a lot in the year and a half they were cops. But there was nothing more intense than this. Blaine fought to keep it together as he took yet another step towards them.

"I'll definitely tell them all of that, Tara." Blaine quietly said.

She sniffed back some tears. "Good. Good. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

They smiled at each other, one fighting back tears and the other not even trying to fight them back.

"Oh yes," the gunman interrupted, "Oh yes. How touching. How fucking sweet! And nothing about me at all?!"

"You made me miserable, Jake!"

His face turned into determined hate. "Well, then. That's it."

Blaine and Dave's eyes went wide. Dave's gun was out. Blaine was reaching for his. Tara closed her eyes.

"See you in hell." Jake said.

There was a muffled sound to Jake's right.

And then, Jake fired.

Everything happened so fast. Dave anticipated what would happen and moved to tackle Jake. But when he did, Jake fired as they were falling to the floor. Screams filled the room and Dave was busy securing the shooter.

"Stay down!" Dave ordered Jake. He had the gunman's arms around his lower back and was securing handcuffs. Dave radioed the station that the situation was under control and that the hostage was fine. But Jake wasn't done fighting.

"Get off me, you pig!"

Dave hoisted Jake's bound hands up and ignored Jake's screams of pain. "Just shut up and stay still."

Dave kept a knee on Jake's back and assessed the situation. The manager had locked the doors and customers were slowly recovering. He radioed back the situation to the station.

"This is Unit 529," Dave officiously said into the little microphone. "Situation is secure and gunman is down." He looked around. "Hostage is safe. People are fine. Manager already reviewing security footage. Officer Anderson is…"

Time stopped. The world around him lost focus. He couldn't understand the chatter around him and the confusion on people's faces. The restaurant manager was saying something to him and he couldn't hear her. Nothing made sense. Nothing could make sense. And time still wouldn't work right.

After a second or two, Dave could understand a few words here and there… "Carotid artery!" … "Too much blood!" … "Do something cop!" … "Stop the bleeding!" And as Dave pulled himself out of his stupor, he realized that a police officer was down.

He was down.

Officer Anderson was down.

Officer Blaine Anderson was down.

Blaine was down.

Blaine.

Blaine.

Blaine.

Jake's bullet traveled through Blaine's throat at hundreds of miles an hour. His body lied on the restaurant floor, ugly, undignified, and bleeding. Dave crawled over to him and reached for his radio. He had to call for an ambulance. He had to call for backup. He had to call to survive. He had to do something! He had to fucking do something! He just had to fucking do something anything to fucking help this fucking something do something help just had to fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck _FUCK FUCK!_

Suddenly, Dave felt something on his hand. He looked down and Blaine's bloody hand was touching his own. Dave finally snapped out of it.

_"BLAINE!"_

But the smaller cop didn't move anymore after that. There was simply too much blood loss. The sounds of sirens could be heard from afar. And Dave refused to let go of the hand.

He plopped down on the floor beside Blaine and wept. He just wept like a two-year-old. Dave let his chin drop to his chest and couldn't comprehend what had just happened. He didn't even try to stop the sobs that heaved his chest up and down like compressions. He struggled to get air in his lungs and it hurt after a while. But he just couldn't do anything anymore. Even when the paramedics had to physically push him out of the way, he just curled up on the floor and stared. They worked on Blaine's body feverishly. Dave knew they were. He could hear them and understood some of the jargon.

But Dave hardly paid them any attention. Instead, he just listened for that god-awful sound – the steady stream of the heart monitor, indicating no heartbeat. It took a second or two for them to setup the equipment, but when they did, there was the sound.

Dave closed his eyes. Blaine was dead. The paramedics couldn't help him. Tara was safe and sound. And somewhere in the recesses of Dave's mind, he oddly thought of onion rings.

.

**EN: OK... So I hope no one gets offended. If you continue to trust me I think this will be worth it. **

**I love Blaine. And this isn't the last you will see of him. If that's worth anything. If anyone has questions, PLEASE let me know. I'll try to answer as best as I can. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and continue to support me.-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


End file.
